


The First Time

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [637]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel, Virgin Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: can I have a first time (for both characters) of destiel? bottom dean pls





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on: Feb. 21st, 2015

Dean dropped against the bed, Cas over him, while Cas’ kisses trailed up the side of Dean’s neck.

“Mmm, are you sure you are ready, Dean?” Cas asked softly. “This is my first time as well.”

“I’m ready, Cas.” Dean murmured back, pulling back and looking up at Cas.

He gave a soft kiss and Cas brought Dean up to the head of the bed, working Dean out of his clothing, before Cas got out of his own.

Cas’ kisses trailed down Dean’s chest, down his stomach, when he stopped at Dean’s cock, before sucking Dean’s cockhead in his mouth, eyes flashing up to Dean as he sucked.

Dean groaned, head dropping against the pillow, as his hands curled in Cas’ hair.

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean moaned, hips rising slightly, and Dean fucked himself in Cas’ mouth. “Cas….”

Cas pulled away from Dean’s hard cock, and he spread Dean’s legs, pushing them up, using his Grace to hold them up with one hand.

Cas leaned down and licked from Dean’s hole to his balls and Dean gasped, hands fisting the sheets.

“Oh god….” Dean groaned, as Cas’ tongue circled around his hole before plunging in. “Fuck, I thought this was your first time, Cas.”

Cas pulled away, looking up at Dean.

“I am an angel, Dean…I have been here for a long time. I have learned things along the way.” Cas said, before going back to Dean’s hole, eating the older Winchester out. Cas managed to worm a finger in with his tongue, and Dean cried out, writhing under Cas.

Cas chuckled and started opening Dean up, before he finally pulled his mouth away, and placed Dean’s legs over his shoulders.

Dean’s mouth dropped open as Cas twisted and turned his fingers inside Dean. They sank in and brushed against Dean’s prostate, and Dean gave a soft moan, leading Cas to lean down and kiss Dean.

“Does that feel good?” Cas asked softly.

“Fuck….yeah, it does.” Dean panted against Cas’ lips, reaching for another kiss. “Oh, fuck….just fuck me already.”

“I have to make sure you’re open.” Cas murmured, continuing to open Dean, listening to the whines and moans that Dean made.

Cas continued to open Dean until finally, Dean couldn’t stop the begs that fell from his lips.

“Cas, fuck me. Fuck me, please. Please, please, please. I’m ready, oh god, I’m so fucking ready. Fuck me,  _please_.” Dean begged.

Cas pulled his fingers away and spat on them, slicking his cock, before lining up and sinking inside, bottoming out.

“ _Fu-uuuck_.” Dean groaned, fists clenching the sheets tightly. Cas stilled for a few moments, letting Dean adjusted to the feeling, before he started moving slowly, hips pumping. “Oh my god…..oh, fuck.” Dean panted.

Cas could feel the clenches that Dean gave around his cock, and Cas smiled.

“You feel so amazing, Dean.” Cas murmured, looking down at the Winchester, who’s face had flushed as he looked up at Cas. “So good around my cock….”

“Cas, oh god….fuck….” Dean moaned, breath hitching.

Cas ran a hand up and down Dean’s chest, smiling, before he leaned down and kissed Dean again. Dean kissed back, hands shooting up and curling in Cas’ hair.

“Oh god, so good. So fuckin’ good, Cas. Fuck.” Dean panted against Cas. “Cas….I-I lo….I…” Dean whined softly, head dropping against the pillow again.

“I feel the same way about you, Dean.” Cas murmured, rocking into Dean.

He reached a hand between them and started stroking Dean’s cock, and Dean cried out in pleasure.

“I’m gonna come. Cas…” Dean whined.

“Come, Dean. Come for me.” Cas said softly.

Dean cried out Cas’ name and came, and Cas worked him through his orgasm, before coming himself, groaning and grunting Dean’s name as he did.

The two froze and Dean panted, looking up and Cas.

“Lie down with me.” He said.

Cas pulled out of Dean, and lied beside him, an arm curling around Dean’s waist.

“Fuck.” Dean murmured. “That was….amazing.”

“I’m glad that it was enjoyable for you. It was equally enjoyable for me. I would not mind more moments like this in the future, Dean.”

“I wouldn’t mind them either, Cas.” Dean grinned, turning so he could look at Cas, curling up by the angel.

Cas gave a soft smile in return, and he kissed Dean softly, the hunter returning the gesture with as much enthusiasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Not accepting prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
